prezandfriendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Roxy
Roxanne Torrento (or "Roxy", as she is known by most) is an 18-year-old guitar player/singer and is the leader of the band "The Soulz". She has coal-like skin, bright green eyes, and unnaturally green, pink, and blue hair. She usually wears a black dress, white belt, black knee-high boots, and mismatched green and pink gloves along with gold eyeshadow and green lipstick when she's in public (which is usually for her concerts). Currently, she is in a state of character development which may not be finished since she was a random thought while Prez was making stuff on DollDivine.Com . Roxy didn't always have her punklike look and attitude, before she had gotten amnesia she had long blond hair, blue eyes, and pale skin and she had been quiet, shy, and obedient. Roxy is a natural guitar player, and can make an electric guitar appear in her hands when needed. History Roxy doesn't remember much before her 16th birthday, as she had gotten amnesia for unknown reasons (to her, that is. She had been abducted and used for an expirement in which she was mindsweeped and given unnatural coloring). All she really remembers is being constantly chased by a shady figure throughout her late childhood and early teens. On what she considers to be her 16th birthday, she woke up alone in a dark alley in Chicago. What she could remember was that it was most likely the shady figure's fault she was there, and she went on a search to find out who she was. She remained nameless. After looking at all of Chicago's birth records and finding no children who even slightly resembles her, she finally gave up and started spending long hours at the library. One day, about 6 months after she had woken up, she noticed a group of people about her age walking along the road (there were a girl and two boys). The girl dropped her iPod, and Nameless (she still had her kindly nature) picked it up and, rather than keeping it, caught up to the group and gave back the iPod. The girl who the iPod belonged to thanked her (well, more like squeezed the life out of her in thanks) and introduced herself as Violet. Nameless replied she didn't remember her name. So Violet asked if she'd like to hang out with the three. Nameless replied. At Violet's house, she introduced the boys as Harry and Rex. It was an instant friendship between four 16-year-olds. Suddenly, Nameless had a flashback... well, it wasn't a flashback, more of a soundback. She heard music playing. Suddenly, a guitar appeared in her hand and her fingers just started unthinkingly playing, as if they had a mind of their own. Her guitar summoned a whole band of instruments: a set of drums for Harry, a keyboard for Violet, and a bass guitar for Rex. A song was immediately self-written and played, with Nameless singing. Right then and there she was given the temporary name Roxanne "Roxy" Torrento. The four started the band "The Soulz". There's more to it in developement. Category:Prez